Ricky
'''Ricky- '''samiec żółwia skórzastego i obok Elli główny bohater serialu PLiŻ. Niżej podpisaną jest GosiElla. Wygląd Po przybyciu do nowego świata Ricky o 1/4 głowy wyższy od Elli, kolorystykę ma taką samą jak w oficjalnej wersji. Mianowicie ma niebieskie oczy, srebrną skórę przechodzącą w szary na czole i końcach łapek. Z wyglądu jest raczej połączeniem żółwia (głowa i łapki zbliżone raczej do wyglądu płetw, gdy ma złączone palce i mały ogonek) i człowieka (reszta ciała). Na głowie nosi czerwoną czapkę, spod której wystają mu czarne włos i której nigdy nie zdejmuje. Ma również czarne spodnie, koszulkę i buty oraz ciemnobrązowy pas, do którego przytwierdzona jest pochwa na nóż (oczywiście, nóż jest w środku...) i miecz. Jest też dobrze umięśniony i postawny. Przed przybyciem do nowego świata Wygląda, jak w filmie "Żółwik Sammy 2" i serialu "Żołwik Sammy i spółka" (jeśli nic Ci to nie mówi, link jest powyżej). Taki wygląd towarzyszy mu również przy długim kontakcie z wodą morską lub oceaniczną. Jako policjant thumbRicky w odcinku "Bliźniaki, częsć 2" przebiera się za policjanta. Do swojej czapki przypina tylko herb królestwa księżniczki Arii. Nosi błękitną koszulę z kołnierzem, granatowym krawatem i paskami na końcach rękawów. Ma czarny pas ze złotym znakiem sierżanta sztabowego. Atrybutem są także ciemnoniebieskie (żeby nie powtarzać granatowe xD) spodnie i czarne buty. Życie na rafie Spędza czas na pomocy dziadkowi w przenoszeniu wiszących głazów (aby na kogoś nie spadły), prawdopodobnie stąd wzięła się jego siła. Dzień kończy wieczornym patrolem rafy. Często uganiają się za nim dziewczyny, przed którymi ucieka. Charakter Dość wyluzowany, acz czasem porywczy i impulsywny. Lubi ryzykować i jest inteligentny. Bywa dosadny i umie mówić o uczuciach, choć nie potrafi powiedzieć o nich Elli. Nie wierzy w przesądy, jest raczej realistą. Ma charyzmę i poczucie humoru. Jest opiekuńczy i troskliwy tylko dla Elli, gdyż wobec reszty pozostaje nieufny, choć w środku uważa ich za dobrych przyjaciół. Jest bardzo przebiegły, szczególnie w stosunku do adoratorów Elli, o których jest okropnie zazdrosny. Pewny siebie, zarozumiały i drażliwy. Umiejętności Posiada niezwykłą siłę. Jest także szybki, zwinny i bardzo dobrze walczy, także nożem. Para się fechtunkiem. Potrafi grać na organkach i gitarze. Relacje Z Ellą Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. W pierwszym odcinku, po spotkaniu jej, nawet podczas pracy nie potrafi o niej zapomnieć i płynie do niej po wieczornym obchodzie, kiedy wszyscy śpią. Podczas serii wielokrotnie ją podrywa oraz wykazuje się wobec niej troskliwością i opiekuńczością, jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i tak też ją traktuje. Mimo, że Ella trochę go zlewa, on z biegiem czasu coraz bardziej się w niej zakochuje i mimo, że nie boi się tego okazać, nie potrafi jej o tym powiedzieć. Czasem jest o nią przeraźliwie zazdrosny i zaborczy, choć niekiedy słusznie. Zwykle tylko krzywo patrzy praktycznie na każdego chłopaka, z którym ta rozmawia i zaraz próbuje popisać się przed Ellą, by odwrócić jej uwagę od kolejnego adoratora. Mimo, że nie są parą oficjalnie, Ricky poniekąd traktuje ją jak swoją dziewczynę, czasem zwraca się do niej per "skarbie", przytula ją, chwyta za rękę, itp. Czasem śni o Elli. Z Gosią Są spoko przyjaciółmi. Z Glorią Lubi ją, ale tak naprawdę w ogóle go nie pociąga ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie. Gloria często się do niego przymila (co jest brane przez Ellę jako zauroczenie obustronne) i udaje miłą i słodką dziewczynkę. Mimo jej starań, Ricky i tak kocha tylko Ellę. Z Robertem Nienawidzą się i często ze sobą rywalizują o względy Elli. Robert lubi wściekać Ricky'ego. Mimo to trochę się go boi. Ricky wie, że ten współpracuje z Mal'em, ale nikt mu nie wierzy. Ze Skipper'em Lubią się i dobrze dogadują. Skipperowi imponuje siła Ricky'ego. Z Rainbow Dash Nawet dobrze się rozumieją. Z Kowalskim Nie przepadają za sobą. Ricky'emu przeszkadza niezdecydowanie i chełpliwość naukowca. Z Twilight Sparkle Lubi jej dokuczać, ale robi to tak, by się nie obraziła, bo wygląda mu na kogoś porządnego. Z Rico Podoba mu się jego destruktywne myślenie. Uważa, że z tym pingwinem nie można się nudzić. Z Pinkie Pie Razem z nią płata figle innym, dobrze się dogadują. Z Szeregowym Nie lubi jego dziecięcej naiwności i miłości do Słodkorożców. Mimo to, stara się być wobec niego w porządku. Z Fluttershy Trochę denerwuje go jej nieśmiałość, ale nawet ją lubi. Z Królem Julianem Wie, że lemur tylko żartuje, iż podrywa Ellę, aczkolwiek, mimo woli, jest o to trochę zazdrosny i każe mu "trzymać łapy przy sobie". Z Rarity Jest pierwszą osobą, której Ricky poradzi się przy problemie z Ellą. Z Maurice'em Wygląda mu na spoko gościa. Lubi z nim współpracować. Z Applejack Nie przepada za nią, dobija go jej szczerość, ale są wobec siebie w porządku. Z Brut'em, Droit'em i Fou Nie boi sie Brut'a, uważa, że on tylko struga twardziela, a w środku jest miękki. Nieraz spuści mu porządny łomot, gdy ten próbuje skrzywdzić Ellę. Droit'a nie znosi, ale uważa, że ten nie ma z nim szans u Elli, więc nie przejmuje się nim zbtnio. Choć w niektórych odcinkach bywa zazdrosny. Wobec Fou jest raczej obojętny, uważa go za wariata. thumb|Ricky po kontakcie z eliksirem Wcielenia Ricky, po kontakcie z eliksirem Kowalskiego i Twilight, nie zmienia kolorystyki, lecz, podobnie, jak w aktualnej wersji, jest żółwio-człowiekiem (ale my nazywamy to po prostu żółwiem) i posiada czerwoną czapkę z jego inicjałem, ma też spodenki w tym samym kolorze, biały T-shirt i jasnobrązowe buty. Kategoria:GosiElla Kategoria:Pingwiny, lemury i żółwie Kategoria:Żółwie Kategoria:Przyjaciele Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie